


Pink

by Kurayamin



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sleep Sex, unintentional sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurayamin/pseuds/Kurayamin
Summary: When Branch storms into Poppy's pod to give the Pop Queen a piece of his mind, the last thing he thought he'd find was the pink female completely naked while she slept on her bed. He knows he should leave, but a quick look wouldn't hurt anyone...This story is about Branch being a pervert. It can take place any time during the Beat Goes On.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story is about Branch being a pervert. While this story doesn't contain violent rape or anything, what goes on is definitely done without Poppy's consent. While this story is supposed to be taken as a comedy, the subject matter is anything but. Having sex with anyone without their consent is wrong and amoral. There is no excuse for it. Anything the characters do or say are not a reflection on my thoughts, beliefs or actions. But it can be fun to explore the darkest corners of our imagination, where nothing is real and no one actually gets hurt.
> 
> Please don't read my story if this sort of thing isn't your jam. If it is, have fun!
> 
> Note, this story does have more to it. If anyone wishes to know what happens, message me in the comments below! If enough people are interested I will finish the story (I have an outline) and post it later!

Pink, it was love at first sight  
I yell pink when I turn out the light  
And pink gets me high as a kite  
And I think everything is going to be all right  
No matter what we do tonight.  
~Pink (Aerosmith)

Branch decided he had had enough as he stormed his way over to Poppy's pod. The Pop Queen had not only ordered that his net traps in the middle of Troll Village be taken down, she'd ordered that the nets around the daycare be taken down too. The teal troll had to admit that his malfunctioning traps had caused quite a bit of havoc that week, but it wasn't like they hadn't found all of the trolls the nets had accidentally launched into the air. Or found most of them anyway.

“It wasn't like the ones we couldn't find were important anyway. A few trolls is a small price to pay for security”, the male Pop Troll groused to himself as he flung himself up to the pink pod with his dark violet hair.

Without bothering to announce his presence, Branch stomped into Poppy's home, ready to tear her a new one. Not seeing her at first, he walked into her bedroom and froze in shock when he saw Poppy laying naked and asleep on her bed. It was fairly obvious that the poor overworked female had taken a shower and then fallen asleep before she had managed to get dressed.

Even in his anger, he had to admit that the pink female had been working herself to the bone lately. It seemed that no matter how small or large the problem was, all of the trolls in the village had decided that only Poppy could possibly find the solution. And of course with her 'hugs and love and kindness' personality, she had let them use her until she had nothing left to give. Personally, Branch wished that his traps had launched more of the ungrateful assholes to fuck-knows-where so his best friend could finally have a break.

The teal male blushed a deep shade of blue as he took at her slender nude form. He knew he should leave, but his body didn't seem to want to cooperate. Poppy was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and although they'd become best friends, he hadn't been able to take their relationship any further. He had dreamed of dating the pink female some day, of stripping her of her maddeningly short dress and panties and finally making her his. He'd dreamed of what her body would look like and here it was, all laid out like a present from the Gods of Music themselves.

“Maybe just a quick look”, Branch whispered to himself as he slipped his hand into his pants to stroke his suddenly aching cock. “As long as I don't touch, it's not like I'm hurting anything.”

Slowly inching forward, the teal male first gazed at Poppy's beautiful face, finally being able stare at the pink female like he'd always longed to do when she was awake. She looked so utterly peaceful while she slept, the stress lines around her mouth and eyes finally soothed away. Although he wished he could gaze into her sweet kind loving pink eyes, Branch was extremely glad that they remained closed, given the circumstances and all. He had always wanted to kiss those adorable glitter freckles on her cheeks that seemed to catch the sunlight streaming in through her windrow. Poppy hadn't even managed to brush her hair before she'd passed out, the beautiful dark pink locks lay tangled and unbound around her shoulders, giving her the look of a fairy tail princess who was just waiting for her knight in shining armor to kiss her awake.

The thought of kissing those gorgeous full lips caused a surge of pure lust to surge in the Pop Troll's groin. Groaning, Branch eased his cock the rest of the way out of his brown shorts and began to fondle the throbbing organ. It wasn't like Poppy was awake after all and he was a master of self control. It wasn't like he was going to force himself on the pink female or anything and besides, it felt too good not to play with himself.

Chuckling at his own daring thoughts, Branch leaned over and leered at Poppy's breasts. He'd always fantasized about what they would look like, and they didn't disappoint. The beautiful orbs weren't that large by any stretch of the imagination, but their small size were perfect for her tiny frame. Surprisingly, she had glitter freckles sprinkled across the top of her chest and breasts as well. Almost drooling, the teal male fantasized about squeezing those tantalizing boobs and sucking on her beautiful plump dark pink nipples, until his dick gave a painful throb making Branch swallow heavily and continue on with his exploration.

Watching Poppy's flat stomach move as she breathed caused the male Pop Troll to feel like he had butterflies in his own stomach. The pink female had the lean body of an athlete while still maintaining the curves that screamed her sex out loud to the world. Branch allowed himself some more time to daydream as he used his copious amount of precum as lubricant to stroke himself harder and faster. He imagined the Pop Queen's flat stomach swelling with his Trollings and the kind of home they'd create for them in his bunker. He already knew he wanted eight or nine and maybe even more if he could talk Poppy into it.

Trembling with anticipation, Branch finally reached the end of the bed, eager to look at the parts of Poppy he'd wanted to see the most. Luckily, it seemed that the Pop Queen was in the mood to indulge him. Poppy shifted in her sleep, spreading her legs wide open, wide enough that her labia parted and he was able to easily see her adorable little clit and vaginal canal inside. Gritting his teeth as he positioned his dick as close to that beautiful hole as possible without touching her, Branch pumped himself even harder.

Branch's mind was flooded with images as he pleasured himself. Ramming his cock deep inside of the pink female, causing her to writhe in pleasure and scream his name loud enough that all the trolls in the village would know who she belonged to. Finally being able to claim her as his mate like he'd often dreamed of being able to do. Poppy happily offering him her body whenever he felt to fuck and her belly swelling with his children. What it would feel like when he was buried balls deep in the female of his dreams.

The beautiful dark hole in the middle of Poppy's cunt was suddenly Branch's only reality, the only thing that mattered to him in the world. .He needed what the pink female was seemingly offering more than food, water, or even his survival bunker itself. Suddenly the white hot heat he'd been feeling seemed to explode in intensity as the teal male finally reached his peak. 

Branch cried out as the strongest waves of euphoria he'd ever felt wracked his body. He watched as if he was in a trance as his first spurt of cum splattered harmlessly on top of Poppy's cute little mound. Feeling a crushing sense of disappointment, he moved a little closer to that beautiful hole, causing the next two strong streams of cum to shoot directly inside of her. Smiling stupidly, Branch made sure the third went into the pink female's body as well, just as his brain decided to switch back on and start working again.

“Oh my fucking Gods of Pop”, Branch whispered horrified as he realized what he'd just done. “I just shot my load inside of Poppy.”

At that exact moment, the Pop Queen woke up. Sitting up slowly while rubbing her eyes, Poppy peered at the teal male confused for a few seconds before she looked down at herself in horror. Branch watched as if in slow motion as Poppy looked back at him, down at his penis which he still held in his hand, then down at her cum covered pussy, then back up to him.

Branch looked into the pink female's shocked face and gave her a nervous smile.

“Um, hi Poppy?”, he managed to squeak as one last spurt of cum shot out of his dick and landed with its fellows inside of the Pop Queen. “So, how was your nap?”


End file.
